Differences
by DBT the mediocre
Summary: "Differences are what makes us aware of the more delicate things in life. And yeah, there are differences, but despite the differences, they're, well…the same." Falkner – guarded, prudent and cynical. Lyra – expressive, spontaneous and optimistic. They couldn't be more different. But that was what made their relationship so beautiful. ::One-shot::
_note: I really think there is a great need for more Keepershipping stories. Also, this took me a year to write because of my amazing talent of procrastination._

 _word count: 4,478 (miraculously, because the original length was 6k)_

 _pairing: Falkner/Lyra_

 _disclaimer: I don't own pokemon._

* * *

He still remembered the first time he saw her. With that oversized hat hiding her face. He watched as she struggled to balance on those wooden beams.

She was afraid of falling. He knew he was going to win, but it was his duty to give her a chance.

"I'm Falkner, the Violet City Pokémon Gym Leader! People say you can clip Flying-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon!"

Lyra, she introduced herself. She sent out her Cyndaquil. He sent out his Pidgey. It took one hit for him to win. Too easy.

She looked crushed, though he didn't understand why. She couldn't possibly have expected to win. A feeling welled up inside him. Guilt? No, sympathy.

"Train harder." He walked away. She could show herself out.

She came back the next day. She looked slightly more confident, but still wobbled on the wooden beams.

He didn't bother to introduce himself. Again, she sent out her Cyndaquil. He sent out his Pidgey. This time, it took two hits. She looked even more disappointed than the day before.

"Train harder," he repeated, before disappearing from her sight.

The next day, she came back. And the day after that. And the day after that. Every time, she would challenge him. Every time, she would lose. Eventually he grew tired of her little game. One day, as he turned to leave, he glanced back at her.

"Being a trainer isn't for everyone," he commented. He tried to sound comforting, but he was sure he failed. "There's a difference in being determined and being obstinate. My advice? Don't be obstinate."

Lyra didn't return the next day. Nor the day after that. Nor the day after that. It hadn't been his intention to make her quit. But she couldn't he stupid about it. He just assumed she had given up.

Falkner was already clearing up for the day when he heard someone call his name. He recognised that voice.

"My name is-"

"I know your name, Lyra."

He watched as she strode across the narrow beams. She didn't even glance down once. "I challenge you!" There was a faint smile masked behind his serious glare. Perhaps she just might win.

Again, she sent out her Cyndaquil. He sent out his Pidgey. But it was different this time.

This time she won.

Falkner was surprised – pleasantly so. She had impressed him with how much she had improved as a trainer.

"…For pity's sake! My dad's cherished bird pokemon…But a defeat is a defeat." He recalled his fallen Pidgeotto into its pokeball. "All right." He walked forward, meeting her halfway across the battlefield. "Take this official pokemon league badge. This one is the Zephyr Badge." He held it up to show it to her.

"I…Thank you." She bowed in thanks.

Falkner merely handed the badge over to her. He glanced at the badge in her trembling hands. "With that badge, pokemon, including traded pokemon up to level 20, will obey you without question. It also enables you to use the hidden move Rock Smash anytime outside of battle." He reached into his pocket and handed her a gleaming disc. "Here, a TM."

"A TM…" she commented shyly. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Technical Machine. By using it, a pokemon will instantly learn a new move." A look of understanding came across her face. "TM51 contains Roost. It restores half the max HP. Hit Points. But think before you act – a TM can be used only once."

Lyra smiled as she graciously accepted the gift.

"There are pokemon gyms in cities and towns ahead. You should test your skills at these gyms. As for your next move…I would suggest Azalea Town." He thought that was a sufficient goodbye, so he turned to go.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned back, surprised. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He sighed and brushed some of the blue hair from his eyes. Honestly he didn't even know the answer himself, but he wasn't going to tell her that. She was right, though. He didn't freely give out TMs and advice. "You proved me wrong. You weren't obstinate. You're determined. And that's…important."

She looked like she was going to melt, or explode. He didn't know which. He held out his hand for a handshake. She shakily took it. "Thank you. That means so much. I just…thank you."

"You can make it up to me by becoming the best pokemon trainer out there."

Lyra grinned as she bowed one last time, before turning around and running out in glee. He smiled lightly at the sight. She didn't even notice she was running on beams high above the ground.

_._._._._.

There was an eerie silence echoing throughout the empty city, and while the fluorescent lights still glimmered, the usual bustle of people was no longer existent. Lyra swiftly turned around as something collapsed to the ground behind her, but relaxed when she realised that it was just a piece of debris.

 _Keep calm, Lyra. There's nothing to be afraid of…Except the terrorist organisation which you're on your way to fight on your own._ She paused and sighed, the fleeting feeling of courage gone once again. _Dammit._

Did no one else listen to the radio? Or notice that a Team Rocket had taken over Goldenrod City? That man she had met in Mahogany Town – Lance – where was he? And Whitney? And what about Silver or every other trainer she had passed on travels? Were they all afraid? Sighing in resignation, she accepted the fact that she was alone in this.

She took out her Pokegear. If she had to face Team Rocket, she deserved to at least find her courage. And she knew she could find it in her friends. She pressed a button and put the device to her ear.

He picked up after two rings. "Lyra?"

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Ethan." If anyone could give her comfort, it was her childhood friend. Her best friend.

"Hi! So, where are you now?"

"Goldenrod City." She thought she did a pretty good job in hiding the fear in her voice.

"Goldenrod City?" he repeated, not even missing a beat. Did he know about what was going on? Was he coming to save her? She could just imagine him swooping down to stand by her side. Her knight in shining armour. "You know, if you look carefully at that Gym, it's in the shape of a Clefairy." _What the hell, Ethan?_

She wanted to interrupt him, to tell him about Team Rocket and about how afraid she was and how she wanted him to tell her everything was going to be okay. "Oh?" That was all she managed to say.

"It's true! You should take a Clefairy there! I bet that whatever happens, it will be incredibly cute!"

The child-like enthusiasm which Lyra loved about him was the thing preventing her from telling him everything. She may be trembling in fear, but he was happy, and she had no right to burst his bubble. "I'll definitely try that!" she forced out, wincing at how fake that sounded.

But Ethan didn't notice. "Great! I'll talk to you soon!" _Click!_

Lyra sighed, glancing at the looming tower she had to enter. She would just have to get her courage from herself, or face Team Rocket with zero confidence. She looked at the screen of her Pokegear and was about to put it away, until another name caught her eye. Right below Ethan's name – Falkner.

She hesitated. She hadn't spoken to Falkner since she got the Zephyr Badge from him, and it wasn't like he'd understand. Or would he? He was the one who had pushed her to try harder when she kept failing. He gave her confidence when she didn't have any. _Here goes nothing._ She pressed the call button.

 _Pick up… No, don't pick up… Pick up… No, don't-_ "Hello…"

"Hi Falkner…"

"OK, now I can hear you."

"So, how are things?" _Way to make things ten times more awkward._

"Yeah, I'm in top form." She paused, mustering her courage to tell him everything. "Are there any Gym leaders-"

"Falkner."

He stopped. "…Yes?"

"Team Rocket is back."

There was a stunned silence. "They are?" Was that fear she thought she heard? "Where? How?"

"Goldenrod City. They've been regaining their strength over the past three years and they're striking now."

He paused to think. "We can plan an attack to counter-act this. I can call Whitney and-"

"She isn't here. And there's no time to plan anything. An army can't-."

"Yes, there is. We can-"

"No, there isn't. Team Rocket hijacked the Radio Tower and they're sending a broadcast to Giovanni." She stopped to take a shaky breath. "If he shows up, I can't stop him. These guys I've taken on before."

"Lyra. Don't be stupid."

Lyra wouldn't admit it, but she was offended. How dare he call her stupid? How was _he_ helping anyway? "Trying to do the right thing by saving the whole of Johto is _stupid_?"

"Listen to me." He let out a sigh of exasperation. "There is a difference between being stupid and being brave. I know you think you're being brave, but you could very well be being stupid. So don't be stupid." She heard a creak from the other side of the phone – the sound of someone crossing wooden beams.

"Wait, are you coming here?"

"I'll be there soon. If Giovanni is back, I'm not letting you do this alone. Wait for me."

She smiled, realising that Falkner was the one to come and save her instead of Ethan. Her eyes scanned the city before she froze. There was someone watching her from the observation deck of the Radio Tower. "I have to go." There was urgency in her voice. Fear.

"Lyra, don't-"

 _Click!_

Lyra ended the call, cutting him off. She could imagine him being extremely frustrated with her, but she didn't care because she had to face Team Rocket on her own. But at least she felt braver. Or more stupid. She didn't know which.

Maybe both, she thought, walking through the doors of the Radio Tower.

It was tough. It was so, extremely tough. But in the end she did it, beating all of them, including that executive. Team Rocket was finally gone and Johto could be in peace.

She stumbled out of the tower, utterly drained and dazed. Her pokemon could rest in their pokeballs but she still had to walk all the way to the pokecentre to drop them off and find a place to rest. In her muddled state, she tripped over her own foot and found herself falling. She crumpled onto the asphalt ground.

"Still think it wasn't a stupid move?" Lyra looked up at Falkner dismounting from his Pidgeotto. He walked up to her and held out a helping hand.

"To take on Team Rocket? Never." Lyra grinned at him and took his hand.

Falkner just shook his head and helped her up, but Lyra could have sworn she saw a hint of admiration on that expressionless face.

_._._._._.

Falkner of Violet City was at the Celadon Department Store, as he often was when he was taking a break. It was a strange place to relax, but he liked it. It was peaceful.

He sat down on one of the benches with a can of lemonade in his hand. How calming, with nothing or no one to bother him. Completely isolated.

A shrill sound from his Pokegear interrupted his thoughts. How the universe loved to prove him wrong. He frowned in confusion at the name on his screen.

"Falkner?"

"Hello…" He moved to a quieter area. "OK, now I can hear you."

"How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm in top form."

"That's good." There was an awkward pause. "Falkner…"

"Yes, Lyra?"

"I need your help."

That got his attention. "Go on."

"Can I battle you?"

There was a pause. "What?"

He was stunned at her request. Who wouldn't be? "Please? I can meet you somewhere. Your gym, maybe?"

Falkner didn't speak for a while, and he could sense the panic from the other end of the call. "The Fighting Dojo," he finally said. "I can meet you there in an hour." He thought that was a sufficient goodbye, so he ended the call.

 _Click!_

Falkner was confused. It had been ages since he had last heard from Lyra. She rarely attended gym leader meetings and everything he knew about her he read in the papers.

So why was she coming to him?

Why now?

He would just have to wait and find out, he decided. He binned his can of lemonade and walked out of the store.

Falkner arrived at the Dojo early, of course. He always was. He knew it would not be easy, fighting Johto and Kanto's Champion, but having confidence in winning is the battle half-won.

His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, and he recognised that scruffy hat instantly. She certainly was a sight for sore eyes.

"Hi." There was no need for long-drawn greetings.

"Hi, Falkner." She looked nervous.

"I've been waiting for you! It's a pleasure to be able to battle you again!"

He didn't wait for a reply. He threw his Pokeball and Staraptor emerged from it. Promptly, Lyra sent out her Ampharos.

The battle wasn't a short one. Blow after blow, dodge after dodge. It was intense. Until finally, the battle came to an end. An exhausted Typhlosion stood standing over his fallen Pidgeotto. Lyra had won.

It was to have been expected, he supposed. After all, she was the champion.

"Thanks for the battle," Lyra said, recalling her pokemon. She turned to go.

"Lyra." She stopped dead in her tracks. "Why did you want to battle me?"

She shrugged. "Old times' sake," she said with a weak smile.

"You're lying." Lyra flinched at the accusation, and that was how Falkner knew he was right. He strode up to her. "What are you hiding?"

Lyra took a step back. "What? I'm not hiding anything." Another lie, and he knew it.

He studied her for a moment. She was uncertain. Self-doubtful. "You wanted to lose."

Her eyes widened. Falkner had seen right through her. "No! I mean…I didn't _want_ to lose, but I was hoping..." She trailed off quietly. She sighed and her entire façade fell. "I lost a battle. To Red."

Falkner looked surprised. The saviour of Johto and Kanto was rumoured to have been missing a long time ago. He couldn't help but clarify. "Red?"

"Yeah. I found him up on Mt Silver when I was exploring. I thought I was ready – I thought I was the best trainer there was, you know, after beating everyone else. I didn't think that I would lose. I _never_ lost. Except…to you."

"That was why you came to look for _me_. You were hoping you would lose so I could tell you how to be stronger."

She looked up at him. His face was stoic, as ever, brows perpetually pulled into a frown. "Forget it. I was being stupid." Lyra folded her arms and looked down as she turned away.

"Lyra. Why are you a trainer?"

Her brows shot up quickly in surprise. She had answered that question a million times over. "Well, I've always loved pokemon, and I wanted to-"

"No. Why are you still a trainer? Why did you challenge Red?"

"Oh." She hesitated, and Falkner narrowed his eyes at her. He knew she wouldn't lie. He'd see right through it again. She sighed. "I wanted to win." Her voice was small.

Somehow, over the few minutes of conversation, he had peeled away all her defences. "Exactly."

"So what, should I want to lose?"

Falkner shot her a look and she instantly regretted giving him attitude. "There's a difference. Between wanting to win because you love battling, and wanting to battle because you love winning." His blue eyes looked into her soul. "Which applies to you?"

He didn't expect an answer, so she didn't give any.

"My father told me something when I was a kid. He said, 'Bird Pokémon don't just fly with their wings, they soar through the sky because that's what they want to do with all their heart.'"

Lyra nodded. "You told me that before. I always thought it was just some bird-related metaphor thing that I didn't understand. But I guess I just never really got it until now."

The end of his mouth tilted upwards in a ghost-smile. "It took a while for me too." He extended his arm for a handshake. "Good luck."

Lyra smiled and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you." She pulled away, shot him one last grin, and walked away.

A few days later, Falkner saw it in the papers. Red had finally come home after being defeated on Mt Silver. Lyra had won.

_._._._._.

Lyra was in Viridian Forest when she heard the news. Her Pokegear rang, its chime piercing the silence of nature, and she answered the call

"Morty?"

"Lyra." Lyra began to panic slightly at his almost depressed tone, or rather, more depressed than usual. "Falkner's father passed away."

She took a moment to process it, her mind whirling and whirling with thoughts. What happened? When was this? How did he die? And Falkner…he was probably in pieces. "How's Falkner?"

There was a sigh from the other end of the line. "He's trying to look strong – you know how Falkner can be – but I can see he's in a pretty bad state. The funeral's tomorrow, but you don't have to go if you don't want to. It's just that…it'd mean a lot to him if you went. But don't tell him I said that. He'd deny it, anyway."

 _Typical Falkner_ , she thought with a gentle smile gracing her lips. "I'll be there. Thanks for telling me, Morty."

"No problem, Lyra. See you around."

 _Click!_ She hung up.

The next day, Lyra strolled through Violet City, a place she hadn't been to in what felt like forever. But the buildings still looked exactly the same, with those stone walls and purple roofs. It was like all the time passed didn't even matter.

The cemetery wasn't hard to locate, since all she had to do was check the city map and find the large crowd. She stood in the corner throughout the entire funeral, eyes fixed solely on Falkner.

She hadn't known Falkner's father – Walker, she learned his name – but that didn't prevent her from feeling sad. Walker was a great man, Lyra assumed, from the eulogies given. A man gone to soon, life lost to a hiking accident, leaving his son alone in the world. But he wasn't alone, was he?

She studied Falkner's stoic expression for a trace of grief. People around him were sobbing, but he just stood there, no emotion on his face.

Lyra watched with a heavy heart as the coffin was lowered into the ground and the crowd dispersed. A few of Falkner's friends went over to say a few words before they, too, left.

Morty was the last to leave, except for Lyra, and when he saw her he gestured to Falkner. _Talk to him_ , he tried to communicate to her.

She held a hand up to him, palm flat. _I will soon, just wait_. He nodded, satisfied, and walked away.

 _Now or never._ She silently walked up to him as he stood facing his father's gravestone, head bowed down.

"Falkner."

He spun around and discreetly tried to wipe a tear away. "Lyra…what are you doing here?"

She took a few steps closer, narrowing the distance between them. "I'm so sorry."

Falkner turned back to the gravestone wordlessly.

She knew he expected her to leave, but she didn't. "It's going to be okay," she said gently, comfortingly.

"Is it?" Lyra was taken aback by his bitter and scornful tone, but that didn't stop her.

"Yes, it is." She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned close to him. "It'll take time, of course, but you have friends who will help you. Morty, Jasmine…me. We'll help you, and with time you'll learn to let go, and-"

"Let go? Honour my father's memory and life by just forgetting it?"

Lyra sighed and tilted her head to look into his eyes. "Getting over someone _isn't_ forgetting someone. There's a difference. You don't forget him, nor his life, nor the pain. But you learn to live with it."

She smiled as he met her gaze. "How?"

Lyra's smile widened slightly and she brought her face closer to his. _I got through to him._ "Like I said, with time. And with friends."

Falkner's heart was thudding forcefully in his chest as he met her forehead with his. Then, in one smooth motion, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. It lasted only for a second, and he pulled away as quickly as he had advanced, turning his back to her. "You should go."

Lyra was still stunned as she lightly touched her lips, where his had been just a moment before. Did that just happen? She wanted to ask, to talk about it. But he wanted her to leave, and she respected the space he needed to grieve. So she walked away.

_._._._._.

It happened outside Violet City's gym – Falkner's gym. The young bird keeper had just locked the doors when he sensed her presence. He wanted to unlock the doors once again and hide in there, but he decided that it would be a bit too conspicuous. Besides, he had to talk to her eventually.

"Lyra," he greeted with a sigh, turning to face her.

"You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question, and from Lyra's folded arms and furrowed brows, it was clear she wasn't happy.

Falkner narrowed his eyes at her, advancing a step towards her. "So have you."

Lyra met his intense gaze and the two froze like that for a second. Then, she faltered and looked away, heaving a deep sigh. "I don't want to fight." She held her hands up in surrender before they dropped to her sides.

"Then why did you come here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." Falkner cleared his throat, buying time to prepare for what was to come. "What do you want to talk about?"

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "You know what I want to talk about." Falkner remained silent. "I thought I would give you some time to grieve, but I can't take this anymore. It's been 6 months. You never pick up any of my calls, and you never reply any of my mails, and when I come here looking for you, people send me away, and-"

"Two weeks ago. The gym leaders' meeting. I tried to talk to you but you didn't say a word to me."

"Because I was angry at you!" Lyra surprised herself at her own outburst, and she took a breath to calm herself.

Falkner looked at her with his ever-present stoic expression. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and clenched her fists. "You can't _do_ that, Falkner! You can't just kiss me and not talk to me for 6 months, and then just say sorry like nothing ever happened!"

He flinched slightly – the chink in his armour. "What do you expect from me?"

"I don't know…tell me why you kissed me or why you haven't spoken to me or… _something_! That's the thing with you, Falkner. I never know how you feel."

Falkner walked forward and narrowed the distance between them. "You know how I feel." He looked at her with his eyes blazing.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Lyra felt him pull away and she stared at him. Her initial shock turned into confusion, then hurt and joy and relief and a whole whirlwind of other emotions. "But…but...why didn't you just tell me? Why didn't you pick up any of my calls or answer the door when I went over? Why did you turn me away?"

"I was…" Falkner faltered. He paused, his eyes showing a hint of vulnerability.

"Afraid," she realised, finishing his sentence with an exhale. Falkner nodded. "Why?"

"It wouldn't work out between us. There are things that separate us. These…differences."

"Differences?" He turned his back on her because he was afraid of _differences_? "Falkner, differences are what will make us work." He looked at her skeptically and she took a moment to collect her thoughts. "When people are different, that's when they complete each other. Learn from each other."

"And if they're _too_ different?"

"Then there's more room for growth."

He still looked unconvinced. "That doesn't make any sense."

Lyra sighed. "Remember the differences you told me about? Obstinate and determined? Stupid and brave? Battling for the love of winning and winning for the love of battling? Or when…when your father passed and I told you that letting go and forgetting are different?" She paused for a moment to ensure he was still following. "Differences are what makes us aware of the more delicate things in life. And yeah, there are differences, but despite the differences, they're, well…the same."

The gym leader stared at her and let the words sink in. Different, yet the same? That didn't make sense. And yet, it made complete sense.

Falkner – guarded, prudent and cynical. Lyra – expressive, spontaneous and optimistic. They couldn't be more different. But that was what made their relationship so beautiful.

"Falkner?" The gentle voice of the Johto champion snapped him out of his thoughts.

He turned to her, expressionless. "What if it still doesn't work out?"

"If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work. But the least we ought to do is try." Lyra stepped forward and took both his hands in hers. "Have some faith."

Falkner's hands unclasped hers as he brought them up to cradle her face. How he had missed the sight of her sweet and innocent eyes. The scent of her cherry blossom perfume. The sound of her melodious voice. "I can't believe I nearly lost you."

"I'm too stubborn to let you." Lyra smiled through teary eyes and grasped his shirt, pulling his face nearer hers. Leaning in, she kissed him tenderly. Falkner grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart and they soaked in the sight of each other. Falkner had a smile on his face – a rare sight, indeed – and Lyra was practically glowing with the way she was grinning so widely.

Falkner held her close to him. "You're crazy," he commented with a laugh.

"No, just in love," Lyra countered. "There's a difference." And she kissed him again.

* * *

 _I tried to make it as close to the game as possible, but I know it's a little inconsistent at times._

 _Sorry for the sappiness and the cheesiness. I tried to not make it cliche but I'm pretty sure I failed quite badly._

 _Reviews are love!_


End file.
